Monster ~ Enderman
Role: You are an Enderman. You are the utility class. You can do several things well, and have some nifty tricks. The Enderman is a very fun class to play. Kit: Advantages and Disadvantages: Advantages: #Ender Pearls: Ender pearls are items that when you right click, you fling them in which ever direction you are facing, even up into the air. Where ever it lands, you teleport to, dealing some damage to yourself. This is useful in escaping danger, entering battle, or zipping around to where ever you want to go. Lava pool blocking your path? no problem, just chuck a pearl. #Dirt blocks: You start with 10 dirt blocks. You can use this any number of ways. Just take note not to waste blocks in stupid areas. You can use the dirt blocks to build a bridge into the enemy base, you can build a staircase to ascend a wall by the moat or even build a way to get from the moat into the base without mining through. Being attacked? Hide in a corner and place a block or 2 to stop any arrows from hitting you. Place a block to get that one block higher you need to attack someone otherwise too high to attack. #Potions!: You have 3 potions of health 2. What does this mean? Well, it means after about 2 seconds of chugging a potion, you instantly regain about 6 health. This gives some decent survivability along with your chain armor means you can last a decently long time. #Utility. The Enderman class has so many things it can do, it gives a very enjoying experience. No matter what you like to do, you can probably do it with a few exceptions. Want to snipe? well you don't have a bow. However, there are a lot of things you can do. Disadvantages: #Ender pearls-Damage: Ender pearls are great, but the problem is if you use them to escape out of the base, you take damage. I tested this out and the damage it 2 1/2 hearts worth of damage. This means you can't use it as a last chance save. You try to use one to get out of danger at low life, and your dead. #Ender pearls-time: The other downside of using ender pearls is the time. From the time you throw the pearl to the time you actually teleport, is pretty substantial. Its not anything like a minute of what not, but it takes atleast 10 seconds. In the time, you could get damaged enough to die from the trip, or die outright. Strategy: Here's the point I name off some different strategies you can do. Unfortunately, with the enderman's utility, this makes it difficult to choose specific paths you can follow, so instead I will name off the many things you can do and how to make everything count. Dirt Blocks: The dirt blocks that you get when you start can be very useful in a number of ways. You can use them to get over walls to cross the moat without dropping in the water. This can be done in a number of ways, from towering up to making a staircase. Now you might be thinking, "How do I get over a wall using the least blocks possible?" and my explanation would be this. If you are trying to get over a wall, and the wall has no lip, or a block at the top that sticks one out over where you are, you can make a staircase that anyone can get up by using the same amount of blocks high not counting the very top block. Say the wall is 5 high with no lip. Place 1 block on ground level, then go up one block and over one block. Then do that again in the same way, following the same direction, making a staircase. Using this strategy, you can get over the 5 high wall with a total of 4 dirt blocks. Now for the moat. You've gotten over the outside wall. Now you have the moat. Well, just build a 1 block wide path to the wall. There isn't much to say about this but here are a couple tricks. Before you make the bridge, scan the wall. Find any areas that are easily exploitable, like going underneath an overhang to protect you and any other monsters from archers, or saving a block because someone place a random block on the wall and forgot to get rid of it. Sometimes, if your lucky, you can find a staircase some idiot left there and bam, instant staircase over the wall. Now what would happen if you encounter a lip on a wall? Well, theres 2 ways to get over. You can mine out the lip, or you can make a staircase going around it. The most time consuming but the one that saves the most blocks is the one that takes the lip out. If you are one of many enderman however and you just want to get over quickly, you can build a staircase, just making it slightly different and this takes up more blocks. This way means you place a block of dirt, one away from the wall. Next place one right beside it, also one block away from the wall. Next choose a direction and place another block on top of one of the 2 dirt blocks going that direction. Then repeat to make a staircase. Ender Pearls: Ender pearls can be used in a few ways. Anything from porting around, to escaping from battle, to getting over tough defenses. I'll start with the second, escaping from battle. Is the battle going poorly for you? Just chuck an ender pearl over the wall to get outside the base. Just take note of the damage you take. It's 2 1/2 hearts of damage. Also take note of the pearls travel time as mentioned above in the Disadvantages section. This can be a life saver as once you get out, just find a place and eat to refill hunger and let your health regenerate. Then you can either get into the base from a staircase/hole or you can use another pearl to get in. The first option is my personal favorite. Using this, there are a couple tricks you can do. The first is to port up into the enemies faces, deal some damage, and then get out before you die. The second one I love to use is to sneak to the shrine with it. First thing you would do is either use an ender pearl to get away from the monster spawn base, or run to a spot of your choosing. Next would be to learn just the right angle to chuck another pearl, and if you do it just right, you can land right on top of the shrine defensive structure, and if you don't get seen, you can mine right into the shrine area. I've been able to do this with a total of 2 pearls. If you can successfully get onto the top of the shrine unseen, then you can win the game outright. Fighting: You have a gold sword and a full set of chain armor. On top of that you have 3 health potions. White you can't do as much damage as herobrine, and can't take as much damage as an iron golem, you can still deal some damage and take some as well. Along with the health potions you can last a decent amount of time as long as you use your potions wisely Getting overwhelmed but the ender pearl will kill you if you use it? Throw the pearl, chug a potion, reap the rewards. Aftermath: No matter what way you choose to play, make sure you use everything at your disposal. Don't just go solo, go to the back of the base and build a staircase and bridge that no one else will use. Run up, use your dirt to make a staircase and a bridge for others, then do your own thing. Whether its sneaking into the shrine to try and win the game for the monsters, or out fighting with the others to reduce the defending force, just go have fun.